


Dave: Humiliated by Bro

by fightableomo



Series: Non Sburb Omo [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Omutsu, omu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave get put in a diaper for a long trip to the airport. He pees in it, and asks for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Humiliated by Bro

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, first, this is nonsburb AU, second, I am so sorry for posting my kink porn here. I know this is normal, but like, I'm so sorry. This feels so taboo. The only other stuff I write for this is gentle fluffy gay fanfic. Omg.

“Are you ready to go?” Bro asked, standing by the door, keys in hand. He didn’t have a bag with him. As far as Dave knew, he never packed a bag, but he always had new clothes the ext day and lil cal. He had absolutely no idea how.

“Yeah, got all my shit right here,” He gestured to his drawstring bag. 

“Cool,” The older opened the door and stepped out, hesitated and looked over his shoulder, “I almost forgot. You forgot something.” He stepped back into the apartment and closed the door.

Dave gave him a look. “How the fuck can you tell if I forgot something. Have you been counting my socks or something?”

It wasn’t visible, but he was sure Bro rolled his eyes. “No. Because I meant to give you something, and I forgot, so you forgot something.“

“That logic makes zero sense.”

There probably was another unseen eye roll. “Whatever.” He walked back over to the futon and seemingly pulled something out of thin air, “Catch,” there was a brief warning before he even threw it.

Instinctively, Dave put up his hands to catch it. Instead, it his him in the face then fell promptly to the floor. “Ow, what the fuck dude?”

“It’s not my fault you suck at catching flying diapers.”

Wait, diapers? Dave looked at his feet, eyeing the package that was previously flying at his face. It was diapers. His face flushed, “What the hell are these for.”

“Take a wild guess.”

He was silent for a moment, “I’m not wearing these, if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh yes you are wearing them, even if I have to force you into them. I am not having you piss in my car again just so I can clean it up while you cry on the sidelines.”

He flushed more. “I don’t pee in your car!” That was a big lie, “And I wouldn’t cry about it either,” Another huge lie.

“You do. Now put a fucking diaper on or we’re not going, plain and simple.”

“What! You can’t do that!” His voice broke as he shrieked at his older brother.

“I can, and I will. Go put one on.” He sat down on the couch, turning his back to Dave.

The colour n his pale, freckled cheeks only rose as he picked up the packet, “I hate you so fucking much. And just so you know, I’m only doing this so I can see John.”

He hesitated a moment before scurrying to the bathroom and shimmying off his pants, then his briefs. He tore open the package and slipped a diaper out to inspect it. 

At least Bro chose the cool kind with Game Bro on them. And the ones that were discreet ones for bedwetters. 

Slowly, he opened it up. How the hell was he supposed to put it on?

A knock sounded, “Do you need help dude?” Bro’s voice was flat as always but Dave swore he heard a laugh in it.

“No! Fuck off ass brain.”

“Oooh, getting creative.”

“Shut up or I’ll piss on you in your sleep.”

“That’s what diapers are for,” He chided then walked away. His foot steps didn’t make a sound, but his presence just disappeared. 

Dave sighed and put the open diaper on the toilet and sat down on it, legs spread. He then pulled the front up, making sure everything was situated and tried taping it up. When he was done he frowned. It looked sloppy and it was too tight in places and too loose in others, but he wasn’t going to try again. All he could do was curse Bro for not getting the slip on kind.

He slipped his pants back on and got into the car, determined not to use the damned thing.

He settled into the passenger seat and cracked open a bottle of aj and tuned the fuck out. 

He woke up two hours later, a hard pressure in his lower stomach. He sat up and tried to keep still, not willing to show Bro he needed a bathroom. And badly at that.

“Hey Bro. When’s the next rest stop. I need to get me some donuts.”

“It was about half an hour ago.”

He frowned at that, “Are you telling me you didn’t wake me up when we stopped?”

“Yeah. You looked peaceful or some shit. But don’t worry, I got you aj and a donut. I’m not that big of an ass hole.”

He puffed out his cheeks, “Yeah you are. I wanted t be awake.”

The taller snorted, “That’s not something you’ll hear from a teenager ever again.”

Dave stuck his tongue out at him.

“Real mature.”

“I don’t have to be mature, I’m like, fifteen.” Bro had seen the tongue without turning his head. There was no way Dave was going to get away with squirming, much less holding himself.

“True,” The other commented before going silent.

Dave shifted the tiniest bit, a soft rustling under him. Right, the diaper. 

He straightened his back and looked out the window, trying to look nonchalant. Ever so slowly, he forced himself to push out some of the urine. He expected a slow, gradual stream, but urine quickly spurted from the tip of his dick, seeping into the fluffy diaper, causing him to wince.

He looked at Bro through the corner of the eye. He didn’t seem to notice.

Dave tried to calm his racing heart by taking a deep breath and trying again. This time, his stream started smaller, quickly growing.

He sat stone still as his face grew warm at the same rate his diaper did. The hissing sound was roaring in his ears, and he just prayed to god that his brother couldn’t hear it.

He would have kept going, but he could feel the wetness around his dick, more than usual. He cut off the stream and stole a glance at his crotch. Yep, he was leaking, it had over filled. There was a small line on his pants where he had leaked. Probably because of his bad job putting the diaper on.

But at least he didn’t have to go any more.

It was another half hour before they reached the airport. Bro parked the car and they walked in.

The half hour it took to get through all the lines made his need come back, it was probably the juice’s fault, but Dave didn’t care. He knew exactly how he was going to handle it this time around.

As they passed the rest rooms, Dave grabbed the hem of Bro’s shirt, getting his attention. “Bro?” he asked, suddenly getting shy. He already knew what he was going to say, but he had a difficult time doing so. 

He cleared his throat and started again. “I- I need a change… can you help me?” He kept his eyes downcast, waiting for a reply.

He looked up, face bright red, “I just mean that I don’t know how to take it off. I don’t need another one. Cause you know, bathrooms on the planes.”

Bro nodded and walked to the rest room, choosing a single stalled family one. He pulled a towel out of a diaper bag- where the hell did he get that?

He gestured to the towel, “Lie down.”

Dave nodded and slipped off his pants, lying down after a moment. Just a few more seconds…

“Yeah, you really did do a shitty job. I’m surprised you didn’t leak more.” Fuck, he knew!

As soon as the diaper was untaped, Dave forced himself to pee again, this time, his strong stream worked in his favor. He released all his pee, letting it hit Bro square in the chest. 

Dave couldn’t help it, he let out a childish giggle as Bro stared at him, unamused.

Without saying a word, he put Dave into another diaper and fetched a shirt from the diaper bag.

Dave whined as he sat up, “Bro, There are bathrooms on the plane. I don’t need another one.”

“You have the window seat, and I’m not going to move every time you need to go. So just suck it up.” He helped the younger off the floor. “Oh, and this is so John will see you in a diaper.”


End file.
